mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Iga Sokoku Ikki
Iga Sokoku Ikki (伊賀惣国一揆, lit. Iga Rural Country Revolt) is a twelve-member council that governs Iga Province. It is also called the Iga Republic; In Seishin series, it is also called the Iga Alliance, Iga War Council, and Iga Administration. Most of the information below are what's depicted in Seishin. About/Formation Real Life An ikki is an alliance formed for the purpose of military security against invaders, mainly from the feudal lords.Wikipedia: Ikko-ikki Sources state that Iga's ikki is the independent organization that does exactly that, with the Three Grand Iga Jonin playing a keyrole in leadershipigasokokuikki to tenshouiganoran (伊賀惣国一揆と天正伊賀の乱)Ueno CityIga-Ryu Ninja Museum. The ikki was destroyed during the Iga Tenshō Revolt (天正伊賀の乱, Tenshō Iga no Ran). Before the Onin War, Iga Province was under the charge of the Mikawa-affliated Niki family.Setting of Seishin, and before the Kamakura period, it was under the control of Tōdai-ji temple, the head provincial temple. Ninja activity have peaked during the Warring States Period and the known history of ninja is mostly maintained in Seishin. Prior to Sengoku, defeated samurai fled to Iga Province to seek refuge in its mist-concealed mountain villages and developed different ninjutsu styles. Accounts of this can be led back to 12th century. Apparently, there is a system where villagers are mobilized in emergency situations when a bell is rung里々に鐘を鳴らし、緊急在陣を整える軍事動員体制その掟書は11ヵ条で，他国勢の侵入には惣国一味同心して防戦すべきこと，侵入の注進があれば里々の鐘を鳴らし直ちに出陣すること In Seishin Series The Iga Sokoku was founded by Iga Province's local warriors to create a useful ninjutsu network and maintain public peace. They formed a unique self-governing republic (see autonomous republic) of twelve key figures. The name of the government is an honorable title. The Sokoku's primary bases are at the Heirakuji (平楽寺) and Tendōzan (天童山) temples in Ueno. Iga as young at 17 and as old as 50 take to the field. During wartime, the Ikki play a familiar role in fighting against oppressive forces and its leaders coordinate the people of Iga Province to maintain land security and obedience. The Ikki also takes charge in other activities such as intelligence gathering and training. It is a doctrine that ninjutsu is a form of strategy to protect the people of Iga; aside from battle, martial arts is also traditionally taught to achieve better physical and spiritual conditioning. Furthermore, the Ikki upholds the cessation of Iga and Koka's rivalries by forbidding violence between the shinobi. As a result, whenever there is a threat, Iga and Koga are to join forces as a "league of equal villages" to combat it. Alliance Families ;Ueno Family : A neighboring Koga Family. ;Sugitani Family :Known as the Sniper Family. They are actually from Koga. ;Kōsaka Family :A popular samurai family in south Omi Province whose members study Koga Ryu. They have an attachment to the Takeda family. Members The following names are a part of the Iga Sokoku in Seishin, going by home district in Iga Province. Membership dates (or rough year ranges), both predecessor and descendants, and the names of notable retainers are given. End tenure may be due to retiring the spot or death. Ueno (上野 市) *Hanzo Hattori I (1530s - 1580s†). From Yono (予野) **Hanzo II (1550s - 1596†) *Kanbe no Konan (1530s - 1580s†) *Hidari Ueno Iga (伊賀 町) *Ryō Tsukimori (1540s - 1570s†) *Dōjun Tateoka (15xx - 1580s) *Kotarō Shindo (15xx - 1580s) Ayama (阿山 町) *Fujibayashi Nagato-no-Kami (1580†) *Yazaemon Kido (1560s - 1580) *Nagato Inamasu/Todo (1540 - 1580s) Shimagahara (島ヶ原 村) *Kohei *Ranna Aoyama (青山 町) *Kanryu Koki (1520 - 15xx) *Koryu Koki Nabari (名張 市) *Tanba Momochi (1520s - ??) *Zenjūbō Sugitani (1560s - 1570s) *Saizō Kirigakure (1570s - 1581) Oomada (大山田 村) *Naizen Nagai *Yamada no Hachieumon References/Links Navigation Category:Seishin Category:Iga Category:Ninja Category:Japanese fiction Category:Organization Category:Family Category:Non-Fiction